Bitter Fear
by MozenrathLuvr
Summary: *This is Strata:The Broken Arrow totally revamped.* When Mia wins a trip to New York City, a bookstore is robbed and Rowen is seriously injured. Will the ronins continue to be a team of five or will they be a team of four? Please review.
1. The Trip and the Parents

Ronin Warriors' New York City Disaster

The year was 2013. It was a rather brisk and cool Tuesday, November 17th 2013. Sengoku University had just turned 50. It wasn't as old as Harvard or Yale but still held a fair bit of prestige being fifty years old. The university had decided to hold a drawing for a trip for six to New York City because it had turned fifty. Mia Koji had decided to enter on the oftchance that she might win. At 12 noon during the lunch hour they held the drawing and Mia won! She was ecstatic. She decided to tell the ronins when she got home. She knew that Yuli wouldn't be able to go, but the last thing she had heard was that Yuli was going to Disney Tokyo anyway.

When Mia arrived home, she could smell chicken cooking, and hear Cye and Kento talking to each other. She saw Rowen lying on a couch reading **Black Holes and Other Bizarre Space Objects** by David Jefferis. She could hear Sage playing his new-age music in his bedroom. Ryo was brushing White Blaze on the rug in the living room. Mia went upstairs and asked Sage to come downstairs for a moment. She then walked to kitchen and told Cye and Kento to join her, Ryo, and Rowen in the living room. "Guys, the university held a drawing for six to visit New York City. They held the drawing at twelve noon and I won." said Mia. "So, I'm assuming by the fact that you mentioned the trip is for six that me and the others are invited?" said Sage. "Yes." said Mia. "Well then, our next goal should be talking to our parents." said Kento. The others nodded and walked off to call their parents.

It was Wednesday morning when Rowen walked into Mia's study and dialed his dad. Cye was waiting outside to dial his mother. Osaka Labs answered and transferred Rowen to the floor on which his dad was working. "Hello." said Genichirou Hashiba. "Hey, dad." said Rowen. "Look, um...Mia entered a drawing to win a trip for six to visit New York City! She's invited me and the others to go with her." "Wow!" said Mr. Hashiba. "That's some drawing. When do you plan on leaving?" "Um...I'm not sure. She mentioned something about Thursday but told us to get permission from our parents first." said Rowen. "Hmmm...I see. Well, I don't have a problem with you going. I'll be by later to give you some money for your trip and my digital camera so you can take pictures of the city. Your mother is always bragging about how beautiful New York City is, so I want to see it for myself." said Mr. Hashiba. "Thanks, dad. I guess I'll see you later. Bye." said Rowen. "Bye, son." said Mr. Hashiba.

Rowen walked out of the study and gave Cye a thumbs-up. Cye grinned then entered the study. He sighed heavily then dialed his mom over in London, England. "Hello, Mouri Pottery. This is Sayoko. How can I help you?" "Hey, sis." said Cye. "Is mom around? I need to ask her something." "Sure, hold on baby brother." said Sayoko. She handed the phone to her and Cye's mom. "Hello?" said Mrs. Mouri. "Hi, mom." said Cye. "Look, um...Mia entered a drawing to win a trip for six to visit New York City! She wants me and all the others to go with her." "Well now, that'll be some trip, Cye. You may go but please call me as soon as you get to New York." "I will, mom. I promise. Love you. Bye" said Cye. "Love you too son. Bye" said Mrs. Mouri. Cye walked out of the study. He and Rowen exchanged high fives.

Kento was in Yokohama at his family's restaurant. They had just started eating a dinner of shrimp lo mein, miso soup, and tempura fried chicken. "Um Mom," said Kento. "Mia entered a drawing to win a trip for six to visit New York City! She wants us to come along!" "Well now, Kento. That is something." said Mama Fuan. "When do you leave?" said Papa Fuan. "Well," said Kento. "Mia mentioned something about Thursday." "Hmmm...well you can go. Just call us as soon as you get to New York." said Mama Fuan. "I will Mom. I promise." said Kento

Sage was in his family's dojo in Sendai. His grandfather was teaching Kendo in the dojo. His older sister was at the mall while his younger sister was on the phone. He approached his mom and dad who were cooking dinner. "Um Mom." said Sage. "Mia entered a drawing to win a trip for six to visit New York City! She wants us to go along with her." "Well now, Sage that IS something. Are your friends going to be able to go?" said Mrs. Date. "Rowen called me on his cell phone and said that Cye, him, Kento, and Ryo can all go." said Sage. "Then you may go as well. Just please call us as soon as you get to New York." said Mr. Date. "I will. I promise." said Sage. And that was that. All the ronin were cleared to go on a trip that little did they know would nearly kill a member of them and test their bonds as a team and friends


	2. Packing, Leaving, and the Nor'easter

The ronins all reconvened bright and early at Mia's house Thursday morning at ten. Each ronin said they had asked their parents and were given permission to go. They had all packed at their respective houses. Mia and the ronins went inside to eat a lunch of B.L.T.s. They had just started eating when they heard a car horn outside. They walked back outside to see a crimson red truck pulled into the driveway. Mr. Hashiba climbed out of the driver's side door. "Hey, dad!" Rowen called. "Hey, son. I told you I would bring you my digital camera and money for your trip." said Mr. Hashiba as he walked towards Rowen. He handed his son a black digital camera and fifty dollars in american money. "There you go, son. Call me as soon as you get to New York." said Mr. Hashiba. "I will, dad." said Rowen. Mr. Hashiba climbed back into his truck and left. The ronins went back inside and finished their lunch.

Mia woke up at the sound of the alarm at five Friday morning. She woke the other ronins; Rowen complaining all the while about the early hour. They climbed into Mia's jeep and left for Toyama Airport. At the airport they were sent to terminal C gate 6. After waiting for an hour they were given permission to board as they were flying second-class. At about eleven in the evening New York time they landed at JFK International Airport.

They hurriedly and tiredly got a taxi to their hotel: the Ashton Park Hotel. When they arrived they walked on up to their rooms and proceeded to fall asleep before their heads hit their pillows. When they awoke the next morning they were dismayed to find it raining cats and dogs along with thunder and lightning. Mia and the others gathered in Mia's room to hear the weather. They were dismayed to hear it would be pouring down rain with thunder and lightning for the next four days straight as this was a rather powerful nor'easter that would then head down the east coast to Florida. The ronins grumbled and for the four days explored the hotel and watched TV as there was little else to do.


	3. A Robbery Goes Horribly Wrong

Authors note. This chapter starts the blood, violence, and language. If you are underage, please do not read. Also, I do not own the Ronin Warriors. I am but a poor hayseed of a Floridian, so please do not sue. Also, I apologize this will be one of the longer chapters. Language in Parentheses is Japanese. I used Google Translate.

Finally, the Wednesday before Thanksgiving the rain finally stopped. The ronins and Mia rejoiced. They'd finally be able to see New York City before leaving tomorrow at 6 a.m. Mia planned to swim at the hotel pool then sun herself pool side. Cye, Ryo, and Kento were going to go to the New York City Aquarium, then reconvene with Sage and Rowen at the Central Park Zoo before going to the Phantom of the Opera and out to dinner then back to the hotel. Sage and Rowen were going to the Barnes and Noble Booksellers which was 30 minutes from the hotel.

Sage and Rowen walked into the huge bookstore and immediately split up to look for books. Within ten minutes, Rowen had found his. He had a stack of twelve books. Sage was right behind him with a stack of eight books. When Rowen checks out with his books his bill is $48.56. He has $50.56. He gets two dollars as change. Sage's bill is $52.40. He has $50.40. Sage decides to put back **David Copperfield** but before he can tell the cashier this Rowen taps him on the shoulder and hands him his two dollars. Sage starts to protest but Rowen tells him nevermind.

The two boys after checking out walk to the back of the store and stop in the fifth aisle from the exit where they sit down their bags of books and proceed to look them over. They are murmuring over the books when they hear a loud, gruff, and growly voice say "Hold it! This is a robbery!" Rowen and Sage turned to see a rather tall man, a fat, short man, a woman wearing a red tank top, and another woman wearing a green tank top. Rowen and Sage both put their hands up. It was about five minutes later when Rowen's midnight blue cell phone rang. Rowen took it out of his pocket and answered it. It was his dad. "Dad, I can't speak now. The store is being robbed. I'll call you back later." says Rowen who then hangs up who tells Sage it was his dad and that he had told him that the store was being robbed. Sage and Rowen were looking toward the front of the store. Shekendra, one of the robbers told Silas that she had seen Rowen answer his cell phone. Silas walked down to where Sage and Rowen were standing. "My name is Silas Jameson. So, kid, who were you talking to on the phone?" said Silas. Rowen and Sage looked to one another. "I was talking to my dad." said Rowen. "Well, I don't believe you." said Silas. "So, tell me _**chink, **_who were you really talking to, and do you have any money." said Silas. ("Wareme wa dōiu Sēiji imi suru nodeshou ka?") said Rowen. ("Watashi wa kangae, Rōu~en o motteinai.") said Sage. "I told you. I was talking to my dad, and I don't have any money." said Rowen. "I don't believe you, _**chink. **_So, we'll call that strike one." said Silas. Rowen's cell phone rang again. Rowen reached into his pocket and quickly disconnected the call. "See, I knew you or your lousy friend had contacted the police. So, tell me the truth, _**chink, **_who did you call and do you have any money." said Silas. "I told you, I don't have any money, and I didn't call the police." said Rowen. "Liar!" screamed Silas, who then hauled off and belted Rowen in the left eye. "Ow!" screamed Rowen, as he staggered back a few steps toward Sage. Sage peeled Rowen's hand from his eye and told him the eye was already starting to turn black. "That was strike two." said Silas. "This is your last chance, _**chink. **_He then pulled out a PX4 9mm Storm Pistol. Both Sage and Rowen put their hands up and walked backward a few steps. Sage then walked into the next aisle to be safe.__"Who did you call and do you have any money. Also what are your names?" said Silas. "My name is Sage Date." said Sage. "My name is Rowen Hashiba. Also, I'm telling you the truth. I didn't call the police and I have no money." said Rowen. "Hmm..." said Silas. "Your name sounds french, so you're safe." Silas tells Sage. "You, _**chink**_, on the other hand," says Silas pointing to Rowen. "Are dead meat." Silas then fired the gun four times at Rowen. "No!" screams Sage from the next aisle over. Rowen staggers backward into the bookshelf next to him. He supports himself with his left arm atop the bookcase before the final shot sounds. Rowen puts his right hand up to the wound below his sternum. He stares at the blood covering his right hand before crumpling to the floor...


	4. First Aid For Rowen

Authors Note This will again be a longer chapter because of the first-aid. Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Ronin Warriors. I am but a poor hayseed of a Floridian so please do not sue.

Sage started stumbling around the end of his aisle into the next one, where he could see Rowen crumpled on the ground. He stumbled foreward before going to his knees behind Rowen's head. "R..R..Rowen? Oh God, Rowen. Can you hear me? If you can hear me, I'm going to check your wounds."

Sage looked at Rowen's chest. The four wet patches on his jacket hadn't grown much in size—not at all, really. That gave Sage hope.

Sage moved Rowen's hand from his jacket to his side then unzipped it. He then pushed both halves apart only to freeze and start sobbing uncontrollably at the sight of Rowen's undershirt which was soaked in blood. Bright red blood. "Oh God. Rowen, I'm sorry. So sorry. I shouldn't have come here." said Sage as he worked himself out of his jacket and started to press on Rowen's chest wound. Rowen's eyes shot open and he coughed up blood before saying "S...S...Sage?" Sage turned at the weak whisper. He saw Rowen looking at him with a trail of blood coming from his lips. Sage wiped away the blood with the side of his thumb and said "Rowen, can you hear me?" "Can...hear...you." said Rowen before coughing up blood again. "S...Sage, I don't...feel so good. I also feel kinda cold." said Rowen. "Why? Why was I shot Sage?" said Rowen before coughing twice and causing blood to spurt from his mouth. "I didn't do anything. I was on vacation. How did it go so wrong?" said Rowen. "This really hurts, Sage." said Rowen, who then coughed up even more blood. Sage wiped away the blood with his thumb, then turned when he heard a voice. "Hey." said a voice. "My name is Kenneth. I'm a first responder. Can I help treat your friend?" "I wish you would. He's losing so much blood." said Sage.

Kenneth nodded and then dragged over Rowen's bag of books. He then takes both of Rowen's feet lifts them and slides the bag under them. "Ooooh." moans Rowen. He then vomits. Sage quickly turns Rowen's head to the side so that he doesn't choke on the vomit. Rowen coughs up blood again before saying, "I'm s..s..sorry about the vomiting." "Don't worry about it, kid." says Kenneth. He then takes out several handkerchiefs and starts pressing on the wound below Rowen's sternum and tells the onlookers behind him to give the paramedics and thus Rowen some space. Rowen moans again. "I'm sorry, kid." says Kenneth. "Hey, kid. you need to take slow, deep breaths through the mouth" he tells Rowen who nods before coughing up blood again. "M...M...My name is R..R...Rowen Hashiba." says Rowen to Kenneth. "You, kid." he says pointing to Sage. "Keep talking to him. Keep him calm." "Alright. And my name is Sage Date." says Sage. He then grasps Rowen's left hand and starts talking to him. Rowen nods occasionally.

In another section of New York city, Ryo, Kento, and Cye were walking toward the Central Park Zoo when Ryo gets a flash of pain over the armor bond and staggers backward into the candle shop behind him. "Ryo, what's wrong?" says Cye. "I don't know." says Ryo. "But...something's happened to Rowen. I feel his pain." said Ryo. "What do you think happened?" said Kento. "I'm not sure." said Ryo. "But whatever it is, the armor is screaming about it. I think Rowen's in big trouble, guys." said Ryo.

Meanwhile, in a different aisle of the bookstore, an older lady named Victoria had dialed 9-11. "9-11, what is your emergency?" says the 9-11 operator. "Yes. Um...I'm calling to report there's been a shooting at the Barnes and Noble in the financial district. He's a teenager, conscious, breathing, four bullets to the chest and he's in standard shock position. He has an abdominal wound, massive blood loss, and I believe two bullets still lodged inside." said Victoria. "Do you know his name?" asks the operator. "Um..no I don't but hold on." says Victoria as she walks down to where Kenneth, Rowen, and Sage are. "Uh...excuse me." says Victoria. "But what's his name?" Kenneth turns around and tell her his name is Rowen. Victoria nods, then unties her purple wool scarf from around her neck and hands it to Kenneth. She sees another young woman named Amy putting pressure on wound that is just a quarter of an inch to left of Rowen's navel with an unfolded diaper. He takes it and wraps it tightly around Rowen's shoulder causing him to scream in pain. "Yes." says Victoria. "His name is Rowen Hashiba. And you had better hurry. The crotch of the kid's jeans are now covered in blood."

Sage is still talking to Rowen when he says "S..S..Sage. Can you tell...Ryo, Cye, and Kento..that...I...I love them?" "I could do that, but I won't. Because how do I explain to Ryo, Kento, Cye, and Mia that all we were doing is picking up some stupid books and now we're a team of four? For that matter, how the hell do I explain that to your mom and dad?" said Sage. "Okay." says Rowen. He then closes his eyes, coughs up blood yet again, and shivers due to shock before opening them again. "Rowen, please. You gotta keep fighting. We're not ready to be a team of four. And I know damn well your parents are not ready to bury their only child." says Sage. He then kisses Rowen on his forehead. Tears hit Rowen's forehead as well. He notes Rowen's skin is cold to the touch. "So, please buddy. Keep fighting." says Sage. "Okay. I'll try...to keep fighting, Sage." says Rowen before coughing up blood again. "But I am really tired and this really hurts." says Rowen before coughing up blood again. Sage wipes the blood before kissing Rowen's forehead again. "I know, Rowen. But, please fight." Sage tells Rowen. Kenneth and the others finally hear sirens two minutes later. Silas and his friends had already left after robbing the coffee shop inside the Barnes and Noble and taking what little cash the bookstore itself had.

The paramedics come rushing in. They lower the stretcher outside the aisle Rowen is lying in. "Oh. The poor kid." says one paramedic. "My name is Steven. Let's roll the kid to his side so we can get the backboard beneath him." Kenneth lays his hands flat along Rowen's face, then him and Steven roll Rowen to his right side. Rowen moans and coughs up blood as they do so. Steven and another paramedic named James lift up the backboard and place Rowen on the gurney where Steven proceeds to slip an oxygen mask over Rowen's nose and mouth. The paramedics strap down Rowen and roll the gurney out the bookstore. Rowen reaches for Sage who is given permission to ride in the ambulance. They arrive at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital within ten minutes where Sage dazedly watches Rowen being wheeled back to the Emergency Room. He then dials Ryo's cell phone, knowing he has to tell him, Kento, and Cye what the hell had just happened.


	5. Everyone Finds Out What Happened

Sage shakingly calls Ryo on his cell phone. Ryo picks up on the third ring. "What happened, Sage? You were supposed to meet us at the Central Park Zoo. So, where are you and Rowen?" says Ryo. "We...We are at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. The...the bookstore was robbed. Rowen was sh...sh...shot." said Sage, still crying uncontrollably. Ro staggers back against the front of the store he's standing in front of. "I'm...I'm sorry, Sage. I don't think I heard you right. I'm putting you on speakerphone. I felt the pain through the armor bond, but did you just say that Rowen was shot?" said Ryo. "Oh my God. Please let that be one hell of a cruel joke." said Kento. Cye and Kento edged closer to hear Sage's answer. "Yes, I did. That punk that robbed the bookstore shot him in front of me. He shot him four times." said Sage. Cye gasped then started crying. Kento took Cye in his arms and started to try to comfort him; although tears were dripping silently down Kento's face. "We'll be there shortly, Sage." said Ryo. "Oh my God, what do we do, Ryo?" said Cye. "I don't know. First thing we need to do though is call Mia and tell her to call our parents and Ro...Ro...Rowen's parents." "That is gonna be one hell of a painful phone call." said Kento. "Yeah," said Ryo. "Well, let's get to the hospital, find Sage, and then let Mia know."

They saw Sage standing near the registration desk in scrubs. "Sage! Why are you wearing scrubs?" asked Ryo. "My other clothes were covered in blood from putting pressure on Rowen's wounds." said Sage. "Where was he shot at?" asked Kento. "That punk shot him in the right shoulder, the left chest once, and twice in the stomach." said Sage. "Good lord, well let's tell Mia what we know." said Ryo.

Mia was sunning herself at the Ashton Park Hotel when a bellhop walked over to her and handed a cordless phone. "Hello." said Mia. "Mia, we need you to contact our parents." said Ryo. "Why?" said Mia "What's happened?" "The bookstore Sage and Rowen went to was robbed and Rowen was shot And Sage saw it happen." said Ryo. "Oh...My...God! Is Rowen alive?" said Mia. "Yes. At the moment he is. We haven't heard anything to the contrary yet." said Ryo. "Alright, Ryo. What hospital is he at?"said Mia. "It's called Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital." said Ryo. "Okay." said Mia.

Mia proceeded to call Mr. and Mrs. Date. "Moshi-Moshi, Date residence. Can I help you?" said Satsuki, Sage's older sister. "Yes. Satsuki, are your parents home? I really need to talk to them. It's urgent." said Mia. "Um...hold on a minute." said Satsuki. She went into the kitchen where she saw her mother cooking dinner. "Mom! It's Mia on the phone from New York. She says something's happened." said Satsuki. "Miss Koji, what's happened? Is Sage alright?" said Mrs. Date. "Sage is fine. But the bookstore he and Rowen went to was robbed and Rowen was shot. And as far as I know Sage saw Rowen get shot. Rowen was taken to Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital." said Mia. "Oh dear lord. Poor Sage and poor Rowen. Is he alive?" said Mrs. Date. "As far as I know, Mrs. Date." said Mia. "Alright. I'll get the first available flight to New York." said Mrs. Date. "Satsuki, tell your father that Sage and Rowen went to a bookstore, Rowen was shot, and Sage saw it happen. Tell him he is welcome to join me in New York at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital if he wishes." said Mrs. Date. "Okay mom." said Satsuki.

Mia then proceeded to dial Kento's parents at their restaurant in Yokohama. "Hello. This is Mama Fuan from the Fuan Family Restaurant. Can I help you?" said Mrs. Fuan. "Um...Yes. This is Mia Koji, Mrs. Fuan. Rowen and Sage were visiting a bookstore when it was robbed and Rowen was shot. Sage saw it happen. Rowen was taken to Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital." said Mia. "Oh, dear." said Mrs. Fuan. "Tell my son I'll be there as soon as possible." said Mrs. Fuan. "I will." said Mia who then hung up. "Papa!" called Mrs. Fuan. "Yes dear?" said Mr. Fuan coming out of the back room. "Papa, Kento's good friend Rowen was shot during a robbery gone wrong. I'm going to New York. Take care of the restaurant while I am gone." said Mrs. Fuan. "Alright, dear." said Mr. Fuan.

Mia sighed heavily. She knew these last two phone calls would be the most painful. She never thought she'd be in a position where'd she'd have to tell a parent that they were in danger of losing their child. And yet, that's where she was in regards to Rowen. She'd have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Hashiba that thanks to a robbery gone wrong they were now in danger of losing their only child. With a heavy heart, she dialed Osaka Labs. "Moshi-Moshi. Osaka Labs, Can I help you?" said the receptionist, a woman named Natsu. "Yes. I urgently need to speak to Mr. Hashiba. It's regarding his son." said Mia. In five minutes, Mia was transferred to Mr. Hashiba. "Hello." said Mr. Hashiba. "Um...I hate to be the one to tell you this...but the bookstore Sage and Rowen visited was robbed and Rowen was shot." said Mia. "M...M...My son's been s...s...shot? Is he still alive?" said Mr. Hashiba. "As far as I know he is. He was taken to Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. Also, How do I get in touch with Mrs. Hashiba?" said Mia. "Mrs. Koji, when you get to the hospital you'd better tell my son to hang on and keep fighting. And, if I remember correctly, Rachel told me she was in Atlanta, staying in the Grand Hyatt Atlanta." said Mr. Hashiba. "Okay. Thank you." said Mia.

Mia dials the Grand Hyatt Atlanta. She is received by the hotel concierge; a man named Scott. "This is the Grand Hyatt Atlanta. How can I help you?" said Scott. "Yes. This is Mia Koji. I really need to speak to Mrs. Hashiba if she's still there. Tell her it's urgent and that it concerns her son." "Alright. Hold on." says Scott. "Yes. She's in room 322. Hold on a minute." said Scott. Within six minutes, Mia is transferred to Mrs. Hashiba's room. "Hello." said Mrs. Hashiba. "Hello. Um...I hate to be the one to tell you this...but the bookstore Sage and Rowen visited was robbed and Rowen was shot." said Mia. "Did you say my son was shot?" said Mrs. Hashiba. "Yes." said Mia. "Is he still alive? What hospital is he at?" said Mrs. Hashiba. "He's still alive and he was taken to Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital." said Mia. "Thank you. When you get to the hospital, you tell Rowen to hang on and keep fighting." said Mrs. Hashiba. "Okay." said Mia.


	6. Rowen's Care at the Hospital

Authors Note: I will be describing some of what the nurses are doing to Rowen in the emergency room. There are some offensive words here. Please excuse them. I only define them for Rowen's benefit in the story and to further the story. Please be forewarned of any blood and language. Conversations in parentheses are Japanese.

When Rowen had reached the hospital he was immediately rushed into Trauma Bay room six. Rowen kept murmuring the same fourteen words in Japanese. ("Kore wa dono yō ni okoru nodesu ka? Watashi wa kyūka-chūdatta. Dono yō ni sore wa sō machigatte iku nodesu ka?") "What, sweetie?" said one nurse. "I said I was on vacation. How did this happen? How did it go so wrong?" said Rowen. "Oh, sweetie," said the one nurse."My name is Ariel. I'm not sure how this happened or how it went so wrong for you and your friends. But the police will do their best to catch whoever did this. And, sweetie, you're going to have several people around you at the hospital doing several things at once. Can you tell me your name, sweetie? And don't be scared." said Ariel. "My name is Rowen Hashiba." said Rowen before coughing up blood again. "My dad is Japanese and my mother is American. I was raised in Japan." said Rowen. Another nurse named Kelly proceeded to undress Rowen. "Does a female nurse have to undress me?" said Rowen, using his hands to cover his privates. "Sweetie, my name is Kelly. I've done this to a lot of other male teenagers. It's okay." said Kelly. "Maybe," said Rowen. "But it's still kind of embarassing. My chest and stomach really hurt." said Rowen.

Mei Li Hmong, a nurse with some Japanese and Chinese background had just finished giving Rowen an IV of Ringer's Lactate and a blood transfusion. Rowen noticed her and said "What does _**chink **_mean?" Mei Li looked at Rowen askance and said, "_**Chink **_is a nasty word for those of Japanese or asian descent. It's held in the same degree of offensiveness as nigger for a black man or kike for a jew." "In other words," said Rowen. "I was shot because I was born different." Rowen then coughed up blood, smiled sardonically and then went unconscious. Alarms went off as Rowen's blood pressure dropped and he stopped breathing. Kelly pulled an Ambu-bag around Rowen's nose and mouth. Dr. Smith, the cardiothoracic surgeon on call that day said "Get me the betadine, a scalpel and a needle. I daresay this poor kid has a massive hemothorax." Dr. Smith splashed the betadine then cut into Rowen's chest causing blood to squirt out, Rowen to start screaming in Japanese, and crying. ("Aaah! Sore ga itai! Watashi ga yukō! Watashi wa ie ni kaeritai! Gomen nasai! Kami wa, sore ga itai, hontōni itai koto!") screamed Rowen with tears runnning down his cheeks. Nurse Mei Li wiped away Rowen's tears and with teary eyes said "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I know that hurts." Rowen nodded, swallowed hard after the pain-filled crying he'd done, and coughed up blood again before closing his eyes. "Let's get him to CAT scan to see what damage was done. Then we'll take him into surgery." said Dr. Smith.

At the CAT scan, it was soon revealed that Rowen's left lung was totally perforated. His stomach and pancreas were also punctured. His liver, small intestine, diaphragm, and large intestine had all been sliced by a fragment of the bullet that his chest. Rowen's left phrenic nerve had been nicked by a rib fragment as the two ribs below his left breast had shattered from the bullet. Dr. Smith shook his head as he looked at Rowen's internal damage via the CAT scan computer monitors in the adjoining room next to the CAT scan machine. He told his fellow doctors that he honestly didn't think that Rowen would make it through the night. Nurses Mei Li and Ariel pushed Rowen into operating room 4 for what promised to be an eight hour operation to save Rowen's life.


	7. Sage and the Others go to the Hospital

Sage had told the others what had happened. As he waited for the other ronins, he was tapped on the shoulder by a hospital volunteer named Mallory. He turned at the tap on his shoulder. "Hmm." said Sage. "Sweetie, your clothes are covered in blood. Here are some scrubs for you to change into. And here's a bag for your other clothes." said Mallory. "Okay." said Sage. He took the scrubs and went into the nearby men's restroom. He entered the handicapped stall and placed the scrubs on the floor. Sage then washed his hands when to his horror the water turned red. He realized he was effectively washing off Rowen's blood. He went to his knees in front of the toilet and threw up everything he had eaten that day. He then rinsed out his mouth, changed into the scrubs, placed his clothes into the bag, and walked out of the restroom. Mallory, when she saw him come out of the restroom told Sage to make his way to the Surgical Waiting Room on the fifth floor. He nodded. When Ryo, Cye, and Kento arrived, they all went up to the waiting room.

Mia arrived a few moments later and was told where to go by Mallory. She went up to the waiting room and proceeded to tell the others that she had gotten in touch with their parents. Over the next six hours, the Dates, Mama Fuan, and the Hashibas got to the hospital. Each parent asked if they had heard anything, and each time they said no. They heard a knock on the glass door entrance and looked up to see a nurse entering. "Hello. I have here Rowen's clothes. My name is Sheila." She handed the bag to Mrs. Hashiba. Mr. Hashiba watched as his ex wife took out Rowen's jacket. Together they looked at the jacket and counted the four holes in the jacket. As they looked at the jacket the armor orb of Strata fell out and rolled to a stop at Sage's feet where it lay blinking ocassionally. Sage picks up Rowen's armor orb and stares at it dully, wondering if the Ronins will continue to be a team of five. Mrs. Hashiba pulls out the jeans. Her and her ex husband start sobbing when see that the jeans are covered in blood.

As they sat waiting for word they heard the news come on. "This is reporter Dave Carlin from WCBS-TV in front of the Barnes and Noble Booksellers in the financial district. A robbery occured earlier today, and a young man was shot during the robbery. We do not have details on the young man's condition or even his name. We will let you know more as it becomes available. This is Dave Carlin, reporting live." The ronins and parents grimaced at the report. They still didn't know what had happened. Another knock came at the door and in walked a woman wearing a white blouse, black slacks, black pantyhose, black and high heels, and black tailored jacket. "Hi. My name is Amy Lynn Walker. I'm a detective from the NYPD. Can you tell me what happened Mr. Date?" says the detective showing him her badge. While Sage nodded and before he could begin to tell what happened Kenneth walked in and handed Sage two bags full of books. "You forgot your books." Kenneth tells. Sage. He then leaves and Sage begins to tell what happened at the bookstore.


	8. Rowen's Prognosis

Finally, after about eight hours, everyone heard another knock and looked up to see a doctor in blood covered scrubs. "Is anyone here for Rowen Hashiba?" said the doctor. "Yes." said Mrs. Hashiba as she, her ex, and the ronins walked over to the doctor. "I'm his mother. This is his dad." She said pointing to the man next to her. "What is going on with my son? Is he alive?" said Mrs. Hashiba. "Yes." said the doctor. "He's alive. Do you want these teenagers to hear his prognosis as well?" said the doctor. "They're his friends. They can hear his prognosis." said Mrs. Hashiba. "Alright then. Follow me." said the the doctor. He led everyone to a room nearby which had a table and eleven chairs. "Please be seated." said the doctor. In order around the table clockwise they sat Mia, the doctor, Mr. Hashiba, Mrs. Hashiba, Mr. Date, Sage, Mrs. Date, Cye, Mrs. Fuan, Kento, then Ryo. Everyone introduced themselves to each other.

"Hello." said the doctor. "My name is Doctor Hyman. I am Rowen's Pediatric Critical Care Specialist. I am assuming that you know just how seriously Rowen was injured." "We do." said everyone. "Good. Please hold all questions until I am done explaining his condition. His least serious injury is his black eye. The next most serious injury is the bullet to his right shoulder. It entered at an angle, and shattered his collarbone. It fractured his shoulder blade. The shoulder blade has a comminuted fracture. That is when the bone fractures and has cracks radiating outward from the fracture like a spider's web. Dr. Jobin has stated he will repair Rowen's shoulder once he stabilizes. His next serious injury was to his stomach. The bullet went through his left kidney. It nicked his Arcuate vein, which is a vein that runs through the topmost left corner of the kidney. Dr. Casale isn't worried about Rowen's left kidney at the moment as it's still working. We repaired the damage to the vein with cauterization as that is a small vein. His next serious injury is the one just under his sternum. The bullet perforated his stomach and pancreas. The pancreas wouldn't stop bleeding so we had to remove it. He will have to take pancreatic enzymes and insulin due to the removal of his pancreas. The most serious injury was the one that entered just under his left breast. When the bullet entered it shattered two of his ribs. The rib fragments were driven inward and totally perforated his left lung. Only the very top left quarter is left of his left lung. The fragments also went through his diaphragm and nicked the left phrenic nerve. One fragment bounced off a rib, went through his right lung, bounced off a rib, back through the right lung, through his liver, through the transverse colon, through his small intestine, and finally through his sigmoid colon. As a result of his wounds he is on life support, in critical condition and in a medically induced coma.

I will now explain what you will see when you enter his room. He is in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit room 2 on the 9th floor. Rowen has four IVs. One in upper right arm is PICC line for saline, meds. He has a port-o-cath under his right collarbone for total parenteral nutrition, meaning we're using that catheter to feed him since he can't take food by mouth. Another IV in right hand for blood transfusion. One in upper left arm for morphine. One in left wrist is Arterial Blood Pressure to measure blood pressure. The blood pressure is so unstable we get a better reading with the IV line than the sphygmomanometer. Rowen's face is swollen to the size of your face Mr. Fuan, no offense. It's also bruised due to the surgeries. His eyes are taped shut. Rowen has a colostomy due to the severe damage done to his colon. He also has a Foley catheter, which drains his bladder. Rowen is heavily bandaged from right shoulder down to waist. Rowen is in isolation due to internal damage. You will have to wear a hair net, face mask, shoe covers, sterile gown, and sterile gloves because Rowen is at an extremely high risk of infection. Due to isolation rules you will only be able to stay with Rowen for five minutes. Now, any questions?" said Dr. Hyman.

"Yes." said Kento. "You mentioned his collar bone was shattered, and that his shoulder blade was fractured. Rowen loves archery. How will that injury affect his archery?" "Shattered collarbones take years to heal, but I am not a shoulder surgeon, so I am afraid I can't give you a definite answer. It will depend on what Dr. Jobin is able to do." said Dr. Hyman. "You basically said his left lung was totally destroyed. How will he be able to breathe if he gets out of here?" said Mrs. Hashiba. "I didn't mean to imply he wouldn't be able to breathe. As his right lung heals and his left lung starts rebuilding itself he will be able to breathe on his own, though, Dr. Smith feels that there is a 99% chance that Rowen will be on home oxygen therapy for a year due to the sheer damage done to his lungs." said the doctor. "How will all the damage to his digestive system affect him?" said Cye. "Dr. Samstein is waiting to see what happens in regards to Rowen getting an infection. But, he says even if Rowen doesn't get an infection, he will still be on a clear liquid diet for at least a month, maybe more. But that is more of a wait and see thing." says Dr. Hyman. "What does the damage to his diaphragm and that nerve you mentioned mean for his health?" asked Mrs. Hashiba. "The diaphragm shouldn't cause him any problems, but the nerve will more than likely cause him pain when he breathes in deeply or laughs." said doctor Hyman. "What are his chances for living?" says Mr. Hashiba. The doctor sighs heavily. "We honestly feel that due to Rowen's wounds and his sheer blood loss that he will not make it through the night." says Dr. Hyman. "Oh my God, no! I can't lose my only child! Not like this!" cries Mrs. Hashiba. Around the table Mia and the other ronins are also sobbing uncontrollably. Ryo wipes away his tears and says "If he makes it through the night, what are Rowen's chances?" "If he makes it through the night his chances go up to 2%. If he makes through the first 3 days or 72 hours, his chances of living will go up." says the doctor. "What are his chances now if tomorrow they'll be 2%?" says Mia. "He's at 1% now." says the doctor. "Now, if you'll follow me. I will show you to Rowen's room and teach you gown up in order to see him. The doctor does just that and everyone learns to gown up. They decide to let Mrs. Hashiba be the first to see Rowen.


	9. The Ronins and Parents Visit Rowen

Authors note: Conversations in parentheses are Japanese.

"One more question, Dr. Hyman." said Mrs. Hashiba. "Can we touch him?" "Yes, you can touch him on his hands, cheek, or hair. You just have to stay sterile and keep the gloves on." said Dr. Hyman. "Okay." said Mrs. Hashiba. She then walked into Rowen's room after gowning up. She stops after a few steps inside, her hand going to her mouth, and her eyes leaking tears. She can hear the hiss of the respirator from where she stands. She can just see Rowen lying on the hospital bed surrounded by machines. Mrs. Hashiba walks the rest of the way, and takes a chair by the bed. She takes Rowen's hand with her right hand, and is shocked at how cold it is. With her left she runs her fingers through his hair. She starts speaking to her son. "Rowen, musuko, amaimono, it's your mother. Hey, sweetie, you gotta keep fighting. You gotta wake up. You can't leave us alone like this. Please fight, musuko. My sweetie. My amaimono." She then kisses Rowen's forehead and walks out. "Your turn, Genichirou." says Mrs. Hashiba.

Mr. Hashiba gulps before walking into his son's room after gowning up. He walks in and like his wife he stops before reaching the bed. He then walks over to the chair which was vacated by his ex wife. He takes his son's hand. "Rowen, musuko? You gotta wake up. You can't let this punk win. You gotta fight, Rowen. Please fight, son, and please wake up." He then walks out. "Your turn, boys." says Mr. Hashiba.

"Well, who will go first?" asked Ryo. "You should go, Ryo. You're the leader of us all." said Cye. "Alright." said Ryo. He gowns up and walks into his friend's room. He walks over to the bed, sat down by the bed, and takes Rowen's hand. Just as he sits the awful hiss od the respirator hits him like a sledgehammer. Ryo starts crying. He then calms and says in Japanese ("Kami, Rowen. Anata wa hontōni komatte iru kono-jikan wa jibun de eta. Sore wa dono yō ni anata to Seiji ga hon'ya ni itte ita, anata ga uta reta to iu kotodesu? Anata ga tatakai, Rowen o eta. Anata wa, komando no watashi no daini noda. Anata wa totemo sumāto de, mada totemo gankoda. Wareware wa keiyu shite no Talpa de subete shite kita subete no mono no nochi ni... Anata wa tsugi no yō ni hitori de watashitachi o nokosu koto wa dekimasen. Watashitachi wa 4 no chīmudearu koto ga junbi ga dekite inai. Dakara, Rowen to tatakau. Tatakau kudasai.") Ryo gently lays Rowen's hand back on the bed and leaves before he starts crying again. In tears, he says "Your turn, Cye."

Cye gowns up and walks into his friend's room. He walks over to the bed, sat down by the bed, and took Rowen's hand. "Hey, Rowen bud. After everything we've been through, after Talpa and all that, this punk is going to win? You can't let him win, Rowen. You and Kento eat everything I fix. You're one of my best friends. I don't want just Ryo, Kento, and Sage around. I want you too. You gotta fight. Please wake up Rowen and come back to us." Cye walks out of the room, crying, and says "Your turn, Kento."

Kento gowns up and walks into his friend's room. He walks over to the bed, sat down by the bed, and took Rowen's hand. "Hey, Rowen bud. We've known each other since we were both knee high to grasshoppers. I came over to your grandfather's shrine and we've been friends ever since. I just don't get it. How in the world did you get shot just looking and buying books? Well, it's not your fault. If I ever meet the creep that shot you, I might let him find out why I bear the armor of justice. Either that, or I'll just let Sage and Cye yell at him. But, that's neither here nor there. You're my best friend, Rowen, so fight. Please fight. Don't give up and leave us alone like this. Fight, Rowen, please." said Kento who had started crying by that point. Kento leaves the room and says, "Your turn, Sage."

Sage gowns up and walks into his friend's room. He walks over to the bed, sat down by the bed, and took Rowen's hand. he starts sobbing at the sight of Rowen. He takes Rowen's hand. "Rowen, I'm so sorry bud. We shouldn't have gone to that stupid bookstore. Why didn't we just leave? Why did we stop to look over our books? We could've done that back at the hotel! We should've just stuck with Ryo, Cye, and Kento; then this might not have happened. You would still be healthy and not fighting for your life. All I can ask is that you don't let him win, Rowen. You gotta fight. Please wake up Rowen and come back to us. You can't leave us alone like this." said Sage. He then walked out. Mrs. Fuan and the Dates comforted Rowen's friends, knowing they had just had one hell of a fright, and that Rowen would be in for the fight of his life.


	10. Infection!

Author's Note: Again any conversations in parentheses are Japanese

When the ronins and parents went back the next morning, they found that Rowen was still alive. They rejoiced, but they knew Rowen still had a long road ahead of him. For the next month, Rowen remained in critical but stable condition. On January 10th, 2014 things changed...but for the worse.

Rowen's nurse, who was named Kelly was changing his bandages when an alarm went off. She noted he had a washboard abdomen. His blood pressure was dropping. His urine had also significantly dropped off. She felt his skin only to realise he was burning up. She ran out crying, "We need the doctors, now!" They came running and disappeared with Rowen. Doing blood tests, they realized that he had an infection running rampant through his system. They start to treat him with the antibiotic Piperacillin.

When the ronins and the Hashibas arrived at the hospital, they were told Rowen was again in critical condition, and now fighting an infection. The doctors soon realise the Piperacillin isn't working, and removed the bit of Rowen's peritoneum that was seriously damaged by the infection. Rowen, who had gained back some of his natural pink color, even with being the palest of the ronin was now as ash grey as when he was first bought to the hospital. He was now being given Cephalosporin, and dialysis through a port-o-cath under his left collarbone. His left kidney had started having trouble due to the infection. It was working, but not fast enough to Rowen's parents' taste. Mrs. Hashiba would try to lower her son's fever with a paper towel and begged him to wake up, crying all the while, and saying. "Rowen, son? You've fought so hard and for this long and now an infection wins? You can't let this stupid infection win, honey. It is morning in your life. You've barely made a start. Please wake up. Please wake up, it's your morning. Once your father and I had mornings too. We were young once, just like you. It's evening in our lives. All we have is the night, but it's still morning for you. So, please fight Rowen, and come back to me, your dad, and your friends." Over the next fortnight, there was no change with the Cephalosporin and then Amoxicillin. The doctors had decided to try Vancomycin. That antibiotic started to work on the infection with a vengeance. Finally on January 31st, 2014, Rowen's fever broke and the infection was eliminated. The doctors remarked that Rowen was exceptionally stubborn to have survived so long. Maybe, there was hope for him after all.


	11. Rowen Wakes Up!

It was February the 1st, 2014. Rowen's face was no longer bruised. His black eye had also healed, and his skin was now looking pink again after that horrendous infection. Rowen was still on a ventilator, and he was now in serious but stable condition. The ronins and his parents could now see him without the isolation gear.

On February 3rd, 2014, Mr. Hashiba decided to try something. "Rowen? Musuko, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand." said Mr. Hashiba. He feels the slightest squeeze on his hand. Not believing it at first, he asks for Rowen to do it again. Again, he feels the slightest squeeze. "Oh, Rowen, you can hear me. Thank God, son." said Mr. Hashiba. He then kisses his son's forehead. "I'm going to let your friends and mother know about this, son. They're going to want to see you too." He walks back to the waiting room opposite the P.I.C.U. "Rachel! I asked Rowen to squeeze my hand, and he did!" said Mr. Hashiba. "Wonderful! I'm going to go see him now." said Mrs. Hashiba. She walks into her son's room. "Rowen, musuko, it's your mother. I know you squeezed your dad's hand. Please do the same for me" Says Mrs. Hashiba, slipping her right under Rowen's right. She then feels the slightest squeeze. "Rowen, son, are you finally waking up? Thank God." She says gently laying her head down on Rowen's chest and cries into his hospital gown. "Please wake up soon, son. I want to see your beautiful blue eyes again. I love you." said Mrs. Hashiba.

Over the next few days, the ronins see that Rowen will squeeze their hands if asked. Sage was the first to see it. He had just walked into Rowen's room and took Rowen's right hand in his. "Rowen, buddy? If you can hear me, please squeeze my hand." Sage feels the slightest squeeze on his hand. He then starts crying in relief. "Rowen! Thank God! You can hear us and you're finally starting to wake up. Please wake up soon, Rowen." said Sage. He tells Kento that it's his turn.

Kento walks into Rowen's room and sits down in the chair by the bed. He takes Rowen's right hand in his own. "Rowen, bud?" says Kento. "From what I hear you will squeeze our hands if we ask. Can you squeeze mine, buddy?" Kento then feels a slight squeeze on his hand. "Thank God, bud. You can hear us. You slept through Christmas, Rowen. Time to wake up, pal. let me, Cye, Ryo, and Sage see those brilliant eyes of yours again." said Kento. "Your turn, Cye." says Kento.

Cye walks into Rowen's room and sits down in the chair by the bed. He takes Rowen's right hand in his own. "Kento told me what happened with you, Ro." said Cye. "Can you squeeze my hand?" said Cye. Cye then felt a slight squeeze on his hand. "You can hear us. Wake up soon, Rowen. I'll gladly make you all the fudge you can handle once your belly heals, and you're back to full health. So, wake up soon, Ro." said Cye "Your turn, Ryo." said Cye.

Ryo walks into Rowen's room and sits down in the chair by the bed. He takes Rowen's right hand in his own. "Rowen?" said Ryo. "I heard that you will squeeze our hands if we ask. Can you squeeze mine?" said Ryo. He then felt a slight squeeze on his hand. "Thank God." says Ryo, leaning back into the chair. "You're finally waking up. Hurry pal. You've slept for long enough, Rowen. Wake up."

On February 7th, 2014 Mrs. Hashiba is sitting by her son's bedside when she gets the sensation she's being watched. She looks to the head of the bed and sees her son looking at her. At that moment, there is a hiss from the ventilator. Rowen's eyes fly open and he reaches for the vent tube with his right hand. Mrs. Hashiba grabs her son's hand before he can touch the tube. She watches her son's eyes dart around in panic before she takes her son's chin. "Rowen!" says Mrs. Hashiba. Rowen's eyes lock on her. "Hi, sweetie. You're in the hospital. You were severly injured. That tube in your mouth is helping you breathe." Rowen nodded, but grimaced rubbing against the back of his throat. Mrs. Hashiba takes up her son's call button and pages the nurse. "Kelly here. Can I help you, Mrs. Hashiba?" said the nurse. "Yes. Can you tell the doctors that Rowen's awake?" said Mrs. Hashiba. "Yes, ma'am." said Kelly. She then paged Drs. Samstein and Hyman to the P.I.C.U. "Well, hello there." said Dr. Hyman as he and Dr. Samstein did a quick exam of Rowen. "Are you in any pain, Mr. Hashiba?" said Dr. Hyman. Rowen blinked once in answer. The doctors looked at each other confused. "Son?" said Mrs. Hashiba. "Does one blink mean yes? Will two mean no?" Rowen blinks again in answer. Dr. Hyman tells Kelly to come in and give Rowen a dose of morphine. "Alright, son." said Dr. Hyman. "You get some sleep." Rowen blinks again before falling asleep. Mrs. Hashiba smiles. "You get some sleep son. I'll be right back. I need to let your friends and father know that you're awake."

Mrs. Hashiba walked to the waiting room opposite the P.I.C.U. She, for the first time in a long time, has a smile on her face. "What is it?" asked Mr. Hashiba. "Rowen's awake." said Mrs. Hashiba. "He is? That's wonderful." said Mr. Hashiba preparing to storm past his ex and go see his son. "Hold your horses, Genichirou. Rowen was only awake for like five minutes, just long enough for the doctors to examine him, and then he went right back to sleep. The doctors asked him if he was in any pain and he blinked once in answer. I then asked him if one blink meant yes and two would mean no. He blinked again in answer. Kelly gave him a shot of morphine. Dr. Hyman told him to get some sleep. Rowen blinked again then he went right back to sleep." said Mrs. Hashiba. "The bottom line is he's finally awake." said Sage. "Amen to that." said both Hashibas. "Amen to that."


	12. The Attorney and the Detective

Author's Note Again, conversations in parentheses are in Japanese. And I DO NOT own Ronin Warriors. I am but a poor hayseed of a Floridian, so please don't sue. The ellipses between every two words when it's Rowen talking is because he took a breath. Super long chapter here.

Rowen improved slowly over the next few days. He takes to writing down what he wants to say because just blinking was aggravating and limiting. He had had the colostomy bag, and his colon repaired just three days ago. When Rowen saw his four friends around his bed, he weakly raised his right hand. Ryo and the others smiled. They took turns clasping Rowen's hand while he gave them a drowsy smile. On February 10th, 2014 Dr. Smith made the decision to remove Rowen from the ventilator as he was now taking fairly regular breaths on his own. Kelly, Rowen's nurse, walked into his room. "Okay, sweetie." said Kelly. "On the count of three I want you to cough as hard as you can while I pull out the tube. I'll then give you an oxygen mask to help you. We will remove the two port-o-caths and see if you can't start drinking clear fluid. Okay?" Rowen nodded. At the count of three, Kelly pulled out the vent tube while Rowen coughed as hard as he could. In one pull, the tube was out. Kelly, true to her word, drew an oxygen mask over Rowen's head and over his mouth and nose. "That was...awful." gasped Rowen weakly. "Sorry, sweetie." said Kelly. "It's okay...but that...was really...tiring. Can...I go...to sleep...now?" said Rowen. "Sure." said Kelly. Rowen smiled tiredly then fell asleep. While Rowen slept, Kelly carefully removed the port-o-caths, bandaged those areas, and then left the room. The other ronins and Rowen's parents smile as they watch him sleep.

On February 14th, 2014 Rowen graduated to a nasal cannula and was moved to a normal room which was room 612 on the sixth floor. Rowen and the nurses found that tea and coffee would make him vomit, but he could drink any other drink, soup, or whatever on the clear liquid diet he was on. He took vitamins to get what he was not getting through the clear liquid diet.

On February 16th, 2014 attorney Meghan White came to the hospital to let Rowen know how things would unfold for the trial on March the 3rd, 2014. Rowen had heard he would be released on March the 1st, 2014 as he had improved drastically. Meghan knocks on Rowen's room door. "Hello, there." said Meghan. "You must be Rowen Hashiba. I'm attorney Meghan White, in the case of New York vs. Silas Jameson." "Silas Jameson...who's that?" said Rowen. "He's the creep that shot you, Rowen." said Sage. "Can I talk to you in private?" said Meghan. She jumped when she heard Ryo and Kento growl. Rowen rolled his eyes. "Ignore them." he told Meghan. "They're just...being hissy...and overprotective." "Okay." said Meghan."How are you feeling, Mr. Hashiba?" "I've been...better." said Rowen. "Well, the reason I'm here is to let you know that the trial will start on March the 3rd. The defending attorney Michael L. Sosinsky has twenty-six years of experience. I have twenty-six years of experience as well. My job is to ensure that the creep that shot you, Mr. Hashiba, does not go free. Attorney Sosinsky knows about your lungs and will give you enough time to answer his questions during your testimony. You and Mr. Date are my prime witnesses along with your doctors and those that gave you first aid in that bookstore. The judge is Claude M. Abrams. He's stern but fair." said Meghan. "Any questions?" said Meghan. "No, Ma'am." said Rowen. He then took a sip of Sprite. "Well, then. I'm off." said Meghan. "See you on March the 3rd, Mr. Hashiba." Rowen nodded, and reclined in bed.

On February the 18th, 2014 detective Amy Walker received permission to question Rowen about the shooting. She had received Sage's version of events November 28th, 2013, the day of the shooting, while he, his friends, and Rowen's parents waited for word on Rowen. She knocked on Rowen's door. "Come in." said Rowen. "Hello. I'm Amy L. Walker, detective for the New York Police Department. I need to hear your version of what happened on Thanksgiving Day, November the 28th, 2013. I need to see if your version of events correlates to Sage's version of events." said Amy. "Sage wouldn't...lie Ma'am." said Rowen. "I didn't say he would. I still need your version of events." said Amy. "Okay." said Rowen. "It was...about 10...am when...we got...to the...bookstore. I...found all...my books...in ten...minutes. Sage...found his...in ten...minutes as...well. I...spent all...my money...save two...dollars. When...Sage checked...out he...was short...by two...dollars. I...gave him...my two...dollars and...him not...to worry...about the...money. We carried...our books...to the...aisle fourth...from the...back...exit. We...looked over...our books...about ten...minutes later...we heard...someone say...hold it ...this is...a robbery. We...raised our...hands. We...saw four...people come...in. Two...women and...two...men. About...five minutes...later my...cell phone...rang. It...was my...dad. I...told him...in Japanese...that I...couldn't talk...and the...store was...being...robbed. I...told Sage...that. We...looked to...the front...of the...store. One...woman told...Silas that...I had...been on...the...phone. He...walked back...to where...we were...standing. He...introduced himself...as Silas...Jameson. He...asked me...who I...was talking...to on...the...phone. I...told him...it was...my...dad. He...said he...didn't believe...me. He...called me...a _**chink...**_and asked...me who...I was...really talking...to and...did I...have any...money. I...asked Sage...in Japanese...what _**chink...**_meant. He...said he...didn't know...in...Japanese. Silas...called my...answers strike...one." Rowen took a long sip of Sprite as it was tiring to talk that long. "My phone...rang...again. I...quickly disconnected...the...call. Silas...then told...us that...he knew...me and...my lousy...friend had...contacted the...police. He...called me...a _**chink...**_again and...asked if...I had...any money...and who...did I...call. I...told him...no...one. He...hauled off...and blackened...my left...eye. I...cried out...and staggered...backward toward...Sage." Rowen took another long sip. "Sage told...me my...eye was...already starting...to...blacken. Silas...called it...strike two...and my...last chance..._**chink**_ then...pulled a...gun. We...both walked...backward a...few...steps. Silas...asked again...who did...I call...and did...I have...any...money. I...told him...no." Rowen took another long sip. "He also...asked us...our...names. We...gave...them. Silas...then told...Sage his...name sounded...french...But I...as a..._**chink...**_was dead...meat. He...fired four...times at...me. I...staggered back...into the...bookshelf. I...supported myself...for a...few minutes...then the...final shot...sounded. I...put my...hand over...the last...shot. Then...I crumpled...to the...floor and...knew no...more." Rowen took a final sip. Detective Walker finished writing. "Thank you, Mr. Hashiba." said Amy. "I will let you rest now." said Amy. Rowen nodded, reclined in the bed, and went to sleep.


	13. Rowen is Released

The final week that Rowen was in the hospital, the ronins and parents walked into Rowen's room and a neatly made bed, Ryo was about to ask the nurse where Rowen was when they heard him say "Here guys." They turned and saw Rowen in a recliner-like chair with a blanket over his legs. He was drinking a Canada Dry Ginger Ale. "Hey, Ro. Nice chair." said Kento. "Yeah...Kento. It...is called...a gerichair." said Rowen. "I bought you this for you to wear out of the hospital, Rowen." said Sage, handing Rowen a present wrapped in dark blue paper with stars on it. "A Christmas...present?" said Rowen. "Yeah." said Sage. "One of several. The rest of your gifts are at Mia's house." "Okay." said Rowen, who then proceeded to unwrap the gift and taking care not to rip the pretty paper. He opened the box to see a dark blue hoodie. "Nice. Thank you, Sage." said Rowen. "I'll be back on March 1st to help you get dressed, Rowen." said Sage. "Okay." said Rowen. Nurse Kelly then helped Rowen back into bed where he fell asleep.

As he closed the door to Rowen's room Kento muttered "Man, when will Rowen be back to full health?" "It's gonna take awhile, Kento." said Sage. "I did some research on bullet wounds because I was bored and it's gonna take at least three months just for his stomach to heal." "That long? Just for his stomach to heal? Wow! Well, at least his lungs have healed a fair bit, and he doesn't have to breathe through a tube anymore!" said Cye. "Yeah, I stil can't get over Rowen.." said Ryo. "Don't go there, Ryo." interrupted Sage "Please. Don't. Go. There." "Yeah." said Kento. "I don't think we need reminders of Rowen breathing through a tube in order to live." "The one thing that struck me, was how utterly small Rowen looked amongst those machines. Rowen's never looked small. Hell, if he's in a bad enough mood, sometimes you hear him before you see him." said Cye. "That's true, especially after waking him up. I can't count the amount of alarm clocks Rowen's destroyed with his wind power, or sometimes, simply his fists." said Sage as the others walked to the front of the hospital. "Or you take a book he's reading from him." said Kento "Yep. Those are two good reasons for Rowen to hit you so hard you won't even know your own name." said Ryo. The other ronins laughed. "Well, I'm just glad he's back to being relatively healthy." said Cye. "Amen to that!" chorused the other three ronins as they got into Mia's red 2011 Buick Regal rental.

On the morning of March the first, Sage arrived at nine o'clock at the hospital. He walked to Rowen's room to find him sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Sage." said Rowen. "The nurse...said I...could get...dressed as...soon as...someone was...here to...help me." Sage smiled. He pulled off the hospital gown and saw that Rowen was still rather heavily bandaged, the oxygen tank was resting on Rowen's right side, and the catheter bag was taped to Rowen's left leg. He then pulled the new jacket over Rowen's head and helped him pull his arms through the sleeves. Sage then gave Rowen his jeans and watched as Rowen managed to pull them up to his knees. Sage put his hands on Rowen's sides as Rowen pushed himself out of the bed. Rowen then fell forward a little bit into Sage's arms. "Careful, Rowen. Are you alright?" said Sage. "Yeah. Just...a bit...weak from...all the...bed rest." said Rowen. He leaned against Sage as Sage pulled the jeans the rest of the way up. Sage then helped Rowen sit on the edge of the bed and handed him his black belt with the gold buckle. Sage watched as Rowen tucked the jacket into the jeans before zipping them up and pulling on the belt. Sage, using the belt loops this time helped Rowen to stand again, then with Rowen leaning against him, helped Rowen into the gerichair. Rowen sighed in relief as he sat down, then grimaced at the twinge the sigh had caused. Nurse Kelly bought Rowen a breakfast of Sprite and told Rowen he could expect to leave around eleven. At ten-thirty doctor Hyman came in and gave Rowen his meds and instructions for follow-up care. He told Rowen to make an appointment after a week with his pediatrician once he was back in Japan. Until then, Hyman told him to come by his office in two weeks. He then gave Rowen his business card and left. At eleven-twenty nurse Kelly showed up with a hospital wheelchair for Rowen to ride out to Mia's rental car. Mr. Hashiba had rented a wheelchair for Rowen to use during the trial. Mrs. Hashiba had rented one for Rowen to use while he recovered back in Japan. Nurse Kelly wheeled Rowen out to Mia's rental car, a 2011 red Buick Regal. Sage helped Rowen to stand then sit down in the front passenger seat next to his dad who was driving. (Mia, Ryo, and Mrs. Hashiba were waiting at the hotel.) Kento, Cye, and Sage were sitting in the backseat. Mr. Hashiba started the car, and Rowen's hospital stay was finally over.


	14. The Trial Part 1

Author's Note: I do not own Ronin Warriors. I am a poor hayseed of a Floridian, so please don't sue. Italics is the defense lawyer talking. Underline is the prosecuting attorney.

It was March the 3rd, 2014. After changing Rowen's bandages, and helping him get dressed, the ronins, Mia, and Rowen's parents left for the courthouse on Broadway. It was the first day of the trial with opening statements being given today, then the rest of the trial over the next few weeks.

The ronins and everyone else pulled into the parking lot. Sage helped Rowen out of the car and into the wheelchair. Rowen wheeled himself up the handicapped ramp while the others climbed the steps. Sage pulled the door open for Rowen , the others following. They met Meghan at the elevator who escorted everyone to trial room 14; the room of Judge Claude Abrams.

Meghan, the defense attorney was givin the opportunity to give her opening argument first. "_Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am Meghan White, and I represent Rowen Hashiba. My client, Rowen Hashiba, was severely injured and nearly killed by Silas Jameson on Thursday, November the 28th, 2013. I will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Silas committed first degree robbery and attempted to kill Mr. Hashiba on that date. I will show that Rowen was nearly killed through pictures and testimony. I will be calling doctors Hyman, Samstein, Schechter, and Smith who will tell you just how badly Rowen was injured. I will also call Mr. Hashiba, who will tell you of the prayers that he and wife gave unceasingly over Rowen while he was in the hospital. I will call Rowen himself who will tell you of the shooting in his own words. Kenneth Barnes, will tell you himself of the first aid he gave young Rowen. I will finally call Mr. Sage Date, who will tell you of the horror he witnessed as he saw his best friend shot right in front of him. I will prove my points through x-rays of where the bullets landed, the testimony of the doctors, and testimony of friends and family. I thank you judge and members of the jury. I will prove young Mr. Hashiba was nearly killed by Mr. Jameson. I thank you for your attention." _Meghan then stepped back and sat down next to Rowen, and prepared to listen to the defense attorney's opening argument.

Lawyer Michael Sosinsky stood up and then made his argument to the judge and jury. "Your honor, members of the jury, I am Michael Sosinsky, and I represent Silas Jameson. My client, Silas, has been accused of robbing Barnes and Noble Booksellers and nearly killing Mr. Hashiba. I will present evidence to you that Silas couldn't possibly have nearly killed the young Hashiba boy, a crime of which he is unjustly accused. I will show that Mr. Jameson couldn't possibly have done this, because he left after he'd robbed the bookstore! I will show that the police investigation and evidence collecting were poorly carried out, as there is no proof that Silas was at Barnes and Noble Booksellers during the shooting of Mr. Hashiba. I will call Manager Toby Warner of the store into question. I will also call clerk Tracy Anders of the store. Both will prove that Mr. Jameson did not try to kill the Hashiba kid. I will also show that the security cameras of that store were not working on the day in question. I will show how other people saw outside before, during, and after the shooting of young Rowen. I thank you members of the jury and honored judge. Through testimony, I will prove that Silas did not shoot at or try to kill the Hashiba boy. I thank everyone for their attention."

Judge Abrams listened to the arguments then said, "Given that it is three in the afternoon, we will stop here and reconvene first thing in the morning. Court is adjourned." Everyone started to leave with Meghan pushing the door open for Rowen and following him to the first floor and out the courthouse. Before wheeling himself down the ramp and to the waiting Sage, Rowen asked Meghan, "Do we...honestly have...a chance...of winning?" Meghan assured him that yes, they did have a chance of winning. Rowen nodded, wheeled himself down the ramp, and with Sage's help sat down in the car.

, Rowen's dad, drove them back to the hotel where Sage showed Rowen to their room. The other ronins joined them and they discussed the upcoming trial at length. "Man!" said Kento. "Why would they spill such horrible lies? Sage saw the asshat that shot Rowen." "At ease, Kento." said Sage. "We know the truth and it will be proven." "Why are you not angry about the lies they're telling, Rowen?" asked Ryo. "Because Ryo...everything will...be proven." said Rowen. "Meghan has...everyone who...treated me...and even...me and...Sage...testifying. I...am not...worried. Sage...can you...help me...to...bed? I...am rather...tired." said Rowen. Sage did as Rowen other ronins and Sage watched Rowen sleep, while Kento wondered again how long would it be before Rowen was back to full health.


End file.
